Our Fight Before Christmas
by Pikachu's Best Friend
Summary: While out getting milk for her mom, May runs into Drew, literally. They begin to fight like they always do, and May runs away from him afterwards. Will Christmas day be any better? Contestshipping oneshot.


"Max, could you hand me those lights?" May asked, pointing to the lights that were falling off the tree. Max got up and sighed. He picked up the lights and carefully wrapped them around May's legs when she wasn't looking.

"Here," he said, pretending to hold out the lights. May turned around and almost fell on him. She had to hold onto the couch for support.

"Max, you're dead!" She removed the lights from her legs and quickly ran after her brother. Max hid behind the couch. He left when May jumped over the side of it. She hit the floor hard, but quickly got up. Max ran into the kitchen.

"Mom, May's trying to kill me," he complained.

"May, stop killing Max," their mother ordered.

"Yes Mom," May sighed, and walked back into the living room with Max. Quickly making sure that no one was looking; May grabbed the lights and wrapped them around her brother. She moved him over towards the tree. "There. What a pretty ornament."

"You'd better untie me, May," Max growled.

"No," May said, turning her back on him.

"May, could you run to the store for milk?" Her mother asked from the kitchen.

"Yes Mom," May replied, grabbing five dollars from the table.

"May," Max complained, struggling to get free.

"I'll untie you later." May quickly ran out the door before he could protest.

She closed the door and turned around with a poke ball in her hand. "Eevee, come out and keep me company." She released the small, brown dog-like Pokemon. Her fur was ruffled by the wind.

"Eevee," she said. '_May!' _

She ran in circles around her trainer. May picked up the small Pokemon. "Come one, we have milk to buy," May said.

"Eevee." _'A milk adventure!'_

"Yeah… sure…"

May carefully walked through the snow-covered streets. She didn't want to slip on unseen ice again. Eevee jumped out of her arms and ran ahead. She was placing one of her paws in a puddle.

"What are you doing?"

"Vee!" '_Investigating. Hey, footprints!'_

"Those are your footprints," she explained.

"Eevee," she said, sadly. '_Oh. I thought I was helping.'_

"You're helping me get milk, remember?" Eevee looked up at her trainer, and wagged.

"Eevee vee!" _'Let's go!'_

Eevee grabbed her trainers shoe and dragged her to the store. May looked up at the sign that said "Bookstore".

"Wrong store, Eevee."

The little Pokemon looked sad for a moment, then she turned around and ran towards another store. May sighed and ran after her. Eevee looked behind her to see if May was coming. When she saw her trainer behind her, she sped up. She quickly turned a corner and bumped into someone. That someone picked her up by the tail.

"Well, what do we have here?" It was a boy, Eevee thought.

"Vee! Eevee!" '_Let me go… Holy Pokemon food, I know you!'_

May saw the boy with her Eevee. "Hey, give her back… whoa!" She tripped over her own feet and fell onto the boy. Eevee jumped out of the way.

"Nice to see you again, May," The boy said.

At first May didn't recognize him. But after a few sounds she realized who it was. "Drew!"

"Finally. Why did that take so long?"

"Uh," she didn't have an answer.

"Are you going to get off of me, or are you just going to sit there all day?"

May rolled off of him, shivering as the cold snow touched her skin. "I need a jacket," she complained.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Well you don't change. You're still as dense as ever."

May jumped on him again, knocking him back onto the hard sidewalk. "Why don't you say that to my face," she growled.

"Why don't you get off of me and have a nice cup of tea," he laughed.

"You are so…"

"So, what?" He wondered.

"So annoying," she finished.

Eevee jumped on Drew's head, trying to break up the fight. "Vee, vee!" '_You can't fight, it's Christmas!'_

"Correction, it's Christmas Eve," Drew said.

"Yeah, but she's right. I'm sorry, Drew," May apologized.

"You'd better be."

May and Eevee glared at him. "Come on, Eevee, let's go." She picked up the tiny Pokemon and started to walk away.

"May, wait!" Drew grabbed her arm, and Eevee was tempted to bite it. May turned around to face him.

"What?"

Drew looked at her for a minute before saying: "Never mind." He leg go of her arm, and she practically ran away from him.

Drew's Roselia was watching the fight from afar. She slowly walked to his trainer. "Ro?" '_Are you okay?' _

"Sort of," he replied. "I'll tell her tomorrow."

"Roselia, ro." _'Good luck with that.'

* * *

_

May was half way to the store when she realized that Eevee wasn't following her. She turned around to see the Pokemon starring backwards. "What's wrong, Eevee?"

"Eevee!" '_Oh nothing.' _

They continued walking towards the store. May quickly walked in a bought some milk. She didn't know if it was whole milk or not, but she didn't really care. She walked all the way home thinking about Drew.

"You're back!" Max exclaimed, grabbing the milk from her hands.

"Hey!"

"Mom's making cookies," he said. "She needs this." He ran towards the kitchen with the milk.

"Cookies?" May repeated, looking at Eevee. The dog seemed to be in deep thought too.

She forgot about the tree and walked upstairs. Eevee followed her trainer to her room. Once they made it there, May jumped on her bed and Eevee closed the door.

"Vee?" '_You're thinking about him, aren't you?'_

"Yeah. I wonder what's he's doing for Christmas. And why he isn't in LaRousse?" May sat up remembering the city where Rayquaza fought Deoxys. She looked out at the cloudy sky. It was snowing but May didn't feel like playing outside. She fell asleep thinking about LaRousse, Drew, and legendary Pokemon.

* * *

May woke up the next morning on the floor. Eevee was beside her and Max was in front of her. "You're finally awake," he said. 

"What?"

"Come on, it's Christmas!" Max ran downstairs and May struggled to keep up. Eevee followed her, hoping to get a nice toy.

Their parents were already downstairs. "Wow, people wake up early on Christmas," May said, rubbing her eyes. Eevee walked over to a box and opened it. Inside was a Meowth sqeaky toy.

"Interesting," Max said, looking at the weird toy's eyes.

Eevee grabbed the toy and started chewing on it. May stumbled to the tree, tripping over the playing Pokemon. She sat down next to a present wrapped with green wrapping paper.

"Hey, I got a Kirby game for DS," Max said.

"Nintendogs is better," May argued.

May picked up the card and red it.

_Dear May, _

_(Duh) I found this while in Sinnoh and thought it would need a good home. After all, you're a good trainer. Not as good as me, but you get the point. Anyways, it's quite rare so I wouldn't recommend on sharing it with the world, unless you want to. It's still young and can be taught a lot, so teach it well. I wanted to say merry Christmas before I left, But I guess that's not going to happen. I'll see you in contests next year, okay? Bye. And don't ask how I got in your house, because I'm not telling you. _

_Love,_

_Drew._

_P.S: Try not to suffocate the thing if you hug it. _

May rolled her eyes at the note. She placed it beside her and opened the box. Inside it was a poke ball. May picked it up and released the Pokemon inside of it. A small, blue and black Pokemon with red eyes appeared. She looked at it wondering what it was.

"Oh my god," Max said, looking at the Pokemon. "May, that's a Riolu!"

"Cool, but what is it?"

"The preevolved form of Lucario," he said.

"Cool." The little Pokemon sniffed her hand and happily barked. Eevee stood up with her toy hanging from her mouth.

"Vee!" '_I'm suppose to be the only dog Pokemon here!'_

"I'm sure you two will get along great," May said. Riolu bouced around her, happily. Suddenly May stood up. Her two Pokemon looked at her in confused. "Right now I've got to find Drew." Without warning May bolted out the door. Riolu and Eevee followed her.

"May, what about your other presents?" Her mom called after her.

"I'll open them later!" She shouted back.

May ran though the snow. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew that she had to find Drew. "Eevee, do you think you could sniff out Drew?"

Eevee sniffed the frosted air and Riolu coped her. He was smelling a fimiliar sent. Lifting his small paw, he pointed west. After a few seconds Eevee pointed west too.

May nodded and ran west. Her Pokemon followed her, hoping it was the right way. May ran towards the outskerts of Petalburg city. She saw a green blur in the distance. "Drew!" She called. The boy turned around. He watched her catch up to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Looking for you," she replied.

"And without a jacket." Drew shook his head. Eevee jumped towards Drew, ready to protest. Her toy fell to the ground and she qickly picked it up. Riolu stood by his trainer's leg.

"So you like it?"

"Yeah," May replied, petting Riolu's head.

Drew smiled. He turned towards the Flygon. "I must go now." May shook her head in protest and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, spend Christmas with me," she pleaded.

Drew shook his head. "I have to go." He looked at the girl's sad eyes and sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" May jumped around, and Drew through a snowball at her. She jumped on him and stuffed snow in his mouth.

"No fair," he coughed.

Eevee and Riolu started hitting each other with snow. Flygon wanted to play too, so he grabbed a huge clump of snow.

"No Flygon, that's a rock," Drew said.

Flgon nodded and put the rock down. He watched May chase Drew around the snow. She tackled him to the ground again, but he didn't seem to mind. They through snow at each other for a long time. The three Pokemon watched their trainers play. Eevee jumped on Flygon and knocked him over. Riolu joined in on the fight, and together they attacked Flygon with snow.

May rolled off of Drew and made a snow angel in the snow. Drew coped her and made an angel too. They were laughing side by side, having a great time. Drew grabbed May by the arm and pulled her into a huge huge. She hugged back, and the three Pokemon stared at them.

"Merry Christmas, May," Drew whispered in her ear.

* * *

Here is my Christmas present to you all. Merry Christmas! 


End file.
